


Czerwona Róża

by IveynAdler



Series: Trzy Róże [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Children, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, POV Erik, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: Dlaczego akurat czerwona róża z czarną wstążką? Wydarzenia sprzed pojawienia się Christine w operze. Część pierwsza serii Trzech Róż.





	Czerwona Róża

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Red Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978845) by [IveynAdler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler)



Smyczek tańczy po strunach skrzypiec nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Muzyka którą tworzy odbija się echem od kamiennych ścian i powraca ponownie nacierając. Gwałtowna i władcza, zdaje się wznosić, opadać i wirować wokół mnie, podobna do wzburzonych fal podczas sztormu gotowych pochłonąć wszystko na ich drodze. Być może nawet mnie. Przepełniona niepokojem i nieskrywaną agresją, melodia tnie powietrze, z każdą sekundą nabierając jedynie na sile. Każdy kolejny dźwięk jest jedynie coraz bardziej bezlitosny. Każda kolejna nuta pali.

**Źle!**

Szybkim ruchem odrywam smyczek od strun. Gdy odkładam skrzypce, ostatnie nuty wciąż rozbrzmiewają echem, jakby wyśmiewając moją nieudolność. Sfrustrowany opieram się o biurko, próbując się uspokoić. Mija kolejny dzień, a ja wciąż tkwię w miejscu. Nieważne ile razy próbuję, wciąż jestem niezadowolony, melodia nie brzmi właściwie, a dźwięki nie współgrają ze sobą. Cały czas czegoś brakuje. Cały czas coś mi umyka...

\- Potrzebuję przerwy... - mamroczę sam do siebie, masując skroń. 

Biorę głęboki oddech, próbując oszacować w myślach godzinę. O ile się nie mylę, powinien zbliżać się wieczór. Wśród spieszących do domu mieszkańców, jedna, zakapturzona postać raczej nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi...

Wzdychając ciężko, odchodzę od biurka w poszukiwaniu płaszcza.

**\- - - -X- - - -**

Okazuje się, że jak zwykle dobrze odgadłem godzinę. Słońce powoli zachodzi, barwiąc paryskie niebo szkarłatem i purpurą, a zwiewne, sunące ponad miastem chmury wydają się być niemal złote. Każdego innego dnia ten widok prawdopodobnie by mnie zachwycił. Jest już późno, lecz wciąż minie wiele czasu zanim pojawią się pierwsi goście zainteresowani dzisiejszym spektaklem. Pomijając dwóch przypadkowych przechodniów, korzystających z ostatnich promieni słońca i małą dziewczynkę sprzedającą kwiaty, przed gmachem opery nie ma nikogo.  
Ruszam przed siebie, wdychając chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Nie mam żadnego, określonego celu - po prostu idę naprzód, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie i wsłuchując się w miarowy rytm moich kroków, staram się zapomnieć o panującym we mnie chaosie. Opera już prawie znika mi z oczu, gdy czuję, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękaw. Działając instynktownie, gwałtownie odwracam się z zamiarem skręcenia karku obcemu... i zamieram na widok osoby przede mną.

Dziewczynka od kwiatów. Ma dziewięć, może dziesięć lat. Ma na sobie ciemnozieloną sukienkę z kwiatowym wzorem i długi, szary płaszczyk, które, choć widocznie wykonane z dobrych jakościowo materiałów, wyglądają na mocno znoszone. W jednej ręce trzyma duży, wiklinowy kosz pełen różnorodnych kwiatów, a w drugiej powód całego zamieszania - w jej dłoni leży moja haftowana chusteczka. Byłem tak rozkojarzony, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy mi wypadła. Taki drobiazg... większość nawet nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, a jednak ona pobiegła za mną, by mi go zwrócić.

W swoim zdziwieniu nie jestem w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Widząc to, dziewczynka bez wahania podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i umieszcza chusteczkę w mojej znacznie większej dłoni, delikatnie zaciskając na niej moje odziane w rękawiczkę palce. Unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie, a jej duże, niewinne oczy o niezwykłej, niemal fiołkowej barwie, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, rozszerzają się.

Tam, gdzie teraz stoi, kaptur nie jest już w stanie ukryć bieli maski.

Przez głowę przebiega mi myśl, że przestraszona zacznie teraz krzyczeć... Lecz ona ponownie mnie zadziwia. Na jej delikatnej, jasnej twarzyczce zamiast strachu, pojawia się jedynie uśmiech. Nie jest on zimny czy okrutny tak jak tyle innych, które widziałem w swoim życiu. Nie... ten uśmiech jest inny - pełen ciepła i szczerej sympatii. A przecież zawsze myślałem, że to dzieci będą się mnie bać najbardziej.

Dziewczynka sięga do swojego koszyka, a następnie do chusteczki w mojej dłoni dodaje najpiękniejszy spośród jej kwiatów - różę o krwistoczerwonych płatkach. Następnie odwraca się na pięcie i odbiega. Nawet nie zauważa, że czarna wstążka, którą związała swoje jasnobrązowe loki, zsuwa się z jej włosów i porwana przez wiatr ląduje prosto u moich stóp. Zanim jednak zdążę ją zawołać, dziewczynki już nie ma.

Zostaję sam po środku pustej, paryskiej uliczki i wciąż nie potrafię do końca uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

**\- - - -X- - - -**

Później tego samego dnia, siedzę w podziemiach opery, wdychając słodki zapach kwiatu. Nie pamiętam, by ktokolwiek z wyjątkiem Giry, okazał mi tyle życzliwości, co ta mała, niezwykła dziewczynka. Pod wpływem impulsu wyciągam z kieszeni zgubioną przez nią wstążkę. Przez chwilę przesuwam miękki kawałek materiału między palcami, by w końcu zawiązać go na łodydze róży. Gładząc delikatne, szkarłatne płatki, nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten drobny gest będzie czymś o czym nie zapomnę, czymś wyjątkowym... być może swego rodzaju symbolem? Nie wiem, ale coś mi mówi, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdę się w podobnej sytuacji i jakaś inna mała dziewczynka pojawi się w moim życiu, to róża i czarna wstążka będą pierwszym, o czym pomyślę. 

Wstaję z fotela, by ponownie tego dnia chwycić za skrzypce. Jednakże muzyka, która mnie otacza, gdy zaczynam sunąć smyczkiem po strunach, jest zupełnie inna niż przedtem. Tym razem melodia, która się z nich wydobywa, jest słodka i łagodna, pełna dziwnego, nieznanego mi dotąd ciepła...  



End file.
